


A Hotel Room

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is met with a surprise when she escapes Beacon Hills to the coast of Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hotel Room

She woke up with his arms around her.

They made her feel safe and warm.

 

She relaxed into him as she waited for him to wake and just took in the morning. 

The sun was streaming in through the balcony doors they’d left open. 

She could hear the birds outside singing their morning tunes. 

 

Quietly she disentangled herself from him and went to sit in the chair.

Their clothes from the previous night were strewn about the room.

He looked so peaceful sleeping as she watched him. 

Their reunion had been unexpected and wonderful.

 

She’d come to Naples to get away from all the chaos never thinking fate would push them together again. 

Quite a number of bottles of wine later and here they were in her hotel room.

 

His rustling brought her out of her thoughts.

“Hey” he said a little groggily.

“Hey yourself”

“That was quite the reunion last night.”

“It really was” she agreed as she strode over to his side of the bed. 

She straddled him and gave him a spectacular morning kiss.


End file.
